


To Break A Child

by Anonymous



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Child Abuse, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Rape, child rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ivy Sundew is sexually violated in the forest. Dead Dove: Do Not Eat
Relationships: Ivy Sundew / Mayor Toadstool
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	To Break A Child

It was a day like any other in the woodlands surrounding the quaint town of Wartwood. As was typical, the adventurous, blissful Ivy Sundew was exploring said forest alone, little knowing that she would soon find herself in an extreme and sexual situation. Happily hopping along a pathway through the thick trees, the gleeful young girl came across none other than Mayor Toadstool out for an afternoon stroll.

“Hello, Mayor Toadstool!” she warmly said to the politician. Toadstool closely examined her up and down, before returning the greeting. There was something about her that stirred forbidden, violent feelings inside of his twisted amphibian brain. The warty old toad had not had sex in a while and had never had it with somebody as young as Ivy. The thought of it was total mirth to him. Impulsively, he swiftly devised a plot to fuck her hard right there in the woods.

“Say, Ivy has anybody ever told you who pretty you look?” he asked her gently.

“Yes, my mother does all the time!” she beamed proudly.

“I’m sure your mother loves you very much. I love you too. Let me demonstrate this to you.” He grabbed onto her arm with his strong claws and began to tug at her.

“Hey! L-let go! You’re really hurting me!”

The obese toad ignored the frogling’s pleas and continued to drag her off of the path into the bush, his mind intent on only one thing.

“Where are you taking me?! I don’t like this!” complained the small yellow frog. The two soon reached a clearing and Toadstool stopped. Still gripping Ivy tightly, overpowering her, he removed her hat.

“Hey!” she shouted at him, more annoyed than anything.

“You possess a pretty head of hair, Miss Sundew. Let’s see if the rest of you is as beautiful,” he said grinning widely, showing off his large collection of teeth.

Carefully, he started to remove her clothes, unbuttoning her overalls, and next taking off her shirt and underwear. Ivy yelled for her mommy in distress, horrified as he placed his slimy, meaty hands all over her petite body. Soon, she was completely bare, her smooth little body exposed. It was all very fearful and upsetting to her.

“P-p-p-lease don’t do anything to me! I won’t tell anybody! I promise!” she begged desperately, the first tears falling down her fair cheeks. Toadstool ignored her requests. He unzipped and removed his pants, revealing a huge erection. The sight made Ivy want to vomit and she tasted bitter bile in the back of her mouth. She had never seen a penis before. It was fascinating and scary at the same time.

“Say hello to my johnson, Ivy. It can’t wait any longer. It wants to know what the inside of you feels like."

“You’re going to shove it inside of me, Mister Toadstool!?” she asked terrified, her head pounding and woozy, her mouth and throat achingly dry.

“Of course! Show me how much a child whore like yourself can take!”

“I-I-I’ll scream for help really, really loud!” she said.

“Go ahead and try, it won’t matter in the least. The two of us are so deep into the woods that nobody else is around. Only the trees will hear you and they have no tongues.”

Pulling hard on her red hair, Toadstool forced the pathetic, quivering, little froglet to get on all fours. He proceeded to spread her legs, revealing her tight, hairless cunt. Ivy felt the warm tip of his glans on her folds, ready to enter her virgin pussy. Her entire naked body was chilled. She was sobbing and shouting in hysterics, but just as Toadstool had warned her there was not a single soul nearby to detect her cries and rescue her.

“Please! I-it won’t fit! It's so big that I’ll be split in two!”

Once again, he disregarded her concerns and cries. He thrust into the nude child, breaking her hymen in the process. Ivy let out a scream of intense pain. It felt like her privates were on fire. Grunting, he continued to thrust in and out, his fat hips slamming her rear over and over again.

“You’re killing me! Stop it! Stop it!” she yelled, feeling her blood drip from her pussy down her legs. These words only seemed to turn on the greedy, demented toad more. He continued to roughly ravish Ivy, destroying her tight cunt and irritating her clitoris with his massive, veiny phallus. Each pound sent him deeper into the child's body, farther into her wet tunnel. Ivy orgasmed, her very first, but it barely registered in her head because of the intense misery and shame of the situation. 

Eventually, he came at the same time that Ivy let out a final pained and hopeless cry of tortured agony. A flood of his warm and revolting goo overflowed the prepubescent’s insides and gushed out of her body down onto the forest floor. He pulled his cock out of the kid, satisfied with his mind-blowing climax. He then wiped his dick off on Ivy’s backside, letting the last drops of semen fall onto her yellow skin.

Ivy was injured, but not seriously. Still, it was the most painful few minutes of her life and made her want to faint in shock right then and there. Her entire lower half felt disgusting and wet, coated in both of their sexual fluids. She was far too weak to stand up, at least for now.

Toadstool began to put his trousers back on.

“I’ll tell… I’ll tell my m-mommy that you hurt me like this…” she frailly said to him, her voice barely a whisper.

The rich toad laughed a croaky chuckle, surprising her.

“Is that a threat? Ivy, my dear, as mayor of this town I outrank your momma. If stupid Felicia Sundew ever even thought of challenging me, I’d simply take her livelihood, her everything from her. Besides, mothers hate it when their daughters are used as sluts. She won’t love you anymore. She’ll hate you. She’ll be so ashamed of you that she’ll kick you out of your home. You’ll starve.”

“No, that couldn’t be,” Ivy thought. But could it? Could her beloved and caring mother truly be so disgusted for letting this happen that she would abandon her? She didn’t want to find out. She was so concerned by this that she didn’t even realize that Toadstool had left.

She sat up and cried. Cried for hours as she cleaned her body up, wiping the ungodly amounts of red blood and pearly-white cum off of the insides of her legs. Cried that she could never tell anybody what happened. Cried because her pussy felt painfully sore. Cried because her entire mind was hurt and overwhelmingly confused.

As it started getting dark, Ivy put her clothes back on and slowly walked home. Reaching her house, her mother was away, busy at work. The weary froglet walked to her room and laid down in her bed, her yellow cunt still throbbing and leaking.

After Felicia returned, Ivy put on a fake smile, pretending everything was normal. Yet for months afterward in the deepest hours of the night, the frogling still wept in bed trying to never disturb her mother.


End file.
